Crazy Noisy Bizarre Town
|price = ¥1,080 |use = Diamond is Unbreakable Episode 2 - Episode 9, Episode 11 - Episode 13 |writer = |storyboard = |director = |anidirector = |execanidirector = |backgroundart = |digiworks = |editing = |action = |coldesign = |key = |3dcg = |previous = JoJo Sono Chi no Kioku ~end of THE WORLD~ |next = Chase}}"Crazy Noisy Bizarre Town" is the first opening of JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Diamond is Unbreakable and the fifth overall opening of the JoJo's Bizarre Adventure anime. The song is performed by the group THE DU, consisting of Jun Shirota, Taisuke Wada and Jeity, with lyrics by Saori Kodama, composition by Kazuso Oda (Coda), and arrangement by MACARONI ☆. The single was released on April 27, 2016. Opening Animation On a darkly lit stage littered with "JoJo" signs and illuminated by multiple multi-colored lights, Josuke Higashikata, Koichi Hirose, Okuyasu Nijimura and Jotaro Kujo all stand together as the scene pans around them. Colorful pop-art portraits of the foursome flash by before cutting back to the stage as all four reach their hands up towards the ceiling as confetti flies about, with their poses highly reminiscent of the widely-recognizable pose. The scenery then changes shots of Morioh as silhouettes of all the Stand users in Morioh flash by at blinding speed. The scene then changes to an aerial view of Japan as the camera zooms into Morioh, with the view quickly descending through clouds and towards the ground. The logo then appears, flashing before breaking into many pieces. The scenery changes yet again to Josuke walking on the street surrounded by people and street signs, which reference different Stands and plot points throughout the Part. The scene zooms onto Josuke who turns to the left as the scene changes to focus on Koichi. Koichi, surrounded by green and purple backdrops, looks around nervously as the scene zooms out: revealing his shadow to be that of Yukako Yamagishi gazing at him. The scene then switches to Okuyasu, who is knelt on the ground next to a soft-drink can. Once again, the scene zooms out to reveal Okuyasu's shadow as that of his brother, Keicho Nijimura aiming the Bow and Arrow before morphing into their father. However, unlike with Koichi, these shadowing figures disappear as Okuyasu slowly stands up before kicking the can which leads into a transition of a picture of Josuke on the can, possibly referencing the battle with Atom Heart Father. The can rotates clockwise before transitioning into Josuke walking down his home street as disco lights illuminate him. Josuke strikes a pose, leading to Crazy Diamond appearing from his side as diamond-sparkles fill the scene. The scenery changes to Koichi running down a separate street with disco lights shining on the pavement. Koichi also strikes a pose, yet his Stand does not appear which references the fact he has not yet obtained his Stand by this point. Colorful ripples then change the scenery to feature Okuyasu strolling down a sidewalk. He then leans backwards, which prompts The Hand to appear from his opposite side; mirroring the pose he's in. The scene zooms into them both before breaking apart to reveal Jotaro standing by himself. Jotaro then strikes his trademark pointing pose, with Star Platinum appearing from his side, mimicking him. As multiple colorful ripples dot across the scene, the scenery suddenly pans out and upwards towards the sky. The scene transitions into a map of Morioh, with Josuke, Koichi, Okuyasu, Toshikazu Hazamada, Tamami Kobayashi, Yukako and Tonio Trussardi all dancing along to the song. Jotaro himself appears last and smiles rather than dance as the scene then changes to feature only Crazy Diamond. Crazy Diamond punches the background, destroying it and reforming it as an entirely new background. The Hand then appears and uses its power to erase the background completely. The scenery then changes to feature Josuke, Okuyasu, and Koichi all standing on the streets on Morioh; staring at a building complex. Josuke then turns around with a stoic expression on his face as the others turn with him. The scene then pans out as the trio gaze upon the town of Morioh in its entirety from atop a hill. The scene then focuses towards the sky itself before immediately cutting to Josuke, Okuyasu, Koichi and Jotaro all striking a pose in front of a colorful background. Altered Versions The Opening, starting from Toshikazu Hazamada (Surface) and onwards includes Koichi's Stand, Echoes. Koichi now poses with Echoes ACT 1, which produces the word MYSTERY, in green. Colorful ripples (or the word created by Echoes, after Koichi Hirose (Echoes)) then change the scenery to feature Okuyasu strolling down a sidewalk. Later on, after The Hand appears to erase the screen, Echoes ACT1 manifests itself on the wall behind The Hand. In Yukako Yamagishi Is in Love (1) and Yukako Yamagishi Is in Love (2), the EDM arranged version of the song is used in lieu of the normal music. The opening credits were accordingly modified to reflect the usage. Lyrics |} Opening Sequences JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Op 5 Crazy Noisy Bizarre Town JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Op 5 Crazy Noisy Bizarre Town Version 2 JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Op 5 Crazy Noisy Bizarre Town EDM Version Full Song JoJo Part 4 Diamond is Unbreakable - Opening Full『Crazy Noisy Bizarre Town』by THE DU Tracklist #'Crazy Noisy Bizarre Town ' Lyrics: Saori Kodama / Composition: Kazuso Oda / Arrangement: MACARONI ☆ #'Crazy Noisy Bizarre Town (EDM Arrangement Ver.) ' Lyrics: Saori Kodama / Composition: Kazuso Oda / Arrangement: Yoshito Tanaka, Suzuki Daichi Hideyuki #Crazy Noisy Bizarre Town ~ ORIGINAL KARAOKE ~ #Crazy Noisy Bizarre Town (EDM Arrangement Ver.) ~ ORIGINAL KARAOKE ~ Credits Trivia *This is the first JoJo opening song not made by Kamikaze Douga, instead opting for traditional animation. **This is also the first JoJo opening song that doesn't run well into the 4 minute mark, only playing little into 3 minutes. *The character's silhouettes featured in the beginning of the opening belong to the following (in order): Josuke Higashikata, Koichi Hirose, Okuyasu Nijimura, Keicho Nijimura, Aya Tsuji, Stray Cat, Akira Otoishi, Tamami Kobayashi, Yoshihiro Kira, Masazo Kinoto, Anjuro Katagiri, Toshikazu Hazamada, Terunosuke Miyamoto, Shizuka Joestar, Yoshikage Kira, Mikitaka Hazekura, Joseph Joestar, Yuya Fungami, Toyohiro Kanedaichi, Yukako Yamagishi, Rohan Kishibe, Shigekiyo Yangu, Bug-Eaten & , Tonio Trussardi, Ken Oyanagi and Jotaro Kujo. *As Josuke walks down the street, different street-signs can be spotted. The designs include: the town emblem of Morioh, a dollar sign, the skull from Yoshikage Kira's tie, Rohan's pen nib, "Crazy Diamond JOJO" with peace signs and a heart with Jotaro's "hand emblem" in the middle; as well as signs with both "Ora Ora" and "Dorarara" in katakana. **During this scene, Tonio's Restaurant can also be spotted. *Although hinting at characters and events throughout Part 4, the initial airing of this opening only shows characters through the "Let's Go Out for Italian" arc. In addition, it does not reveal Koichi Hirose's eventual Stand until the episode after it awakens in the battle against The Lock (despite showing both Okuyasu and The Hand prior to their revelation in the story). *During the song's chorus where the characters are shown dancing, Tamami prematurely appears (as if out of nowhere) walking into the montage in the first edition of the opening. As of the opening alteration which introduces Koichi's Stand, this mistake was fixed by having him walk into the scene naturally from offscreen. References Site Navigation Category:Music Category:Song Category:Openings